Zelo's Introduction
by Akasuna Minkyoo
Summary: B.A.P FICTION! Haloo nama gue Zelo.Gue lanjutin perkenalan gue yang terinterupsi ini. Layaknya keluarga yang utuh, dalam B.A.P ada ayah, ibu dan 4 orang anak. Dan gue anak terakhir dari ke empat anak itu, makanya gue sebut diri gue yang paling imut dari semua kakak-kakak gue!.


**B.A.P punya TS Intertaiment dan kedua orang tua mereka**

**And this story belong to me! Minkyoo Chan**

**Warning : EYD hancur berantakan, miss typo(S), OOC dan segala macam kekhilafan author! All Zelo's POV**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Zelo's Introduction**

Haloo~ nama gue Zelo. Itu bukan nama asli sih, tapi itu nama panggung gue di genk gue. Yak! Gue punya genk namanya B.A.P, tahu gak B.A.P itu singkatan dari apa? Gak tahu yah~? Kasihan banget sih hidup loh! :p mau gue kasih tahu nih? Emmmm kasih tahu gak yaahhh? *Di timpuk tomat sama readers*. Oke-oke! Gue kasih tahu kalian semua, biar gak mati penasaran! Woles mamen!. B.A.P itu singkatan dari Bocah Anti Pacar. Nah dari namanya kalian pasti tahukan kalau semua member di genk gue itu gak ada yang punya pacar pastinya. Eits! Bukan berarti member B.A.P itu suka sesama jenis loh yah!, kita gak mau pacaran karena kita anak baik-baik yang mementingkan pendidikan dari pada cinta. Tuh! Contolah prilaku member B.A.P, hwahahaha *Evil Lought*. Oke-oke maafin etika gue yang kurang sopan ini *Nunduk-nunduk sambil cium-cium lantai*. Gue lanjutin perkenalan gue yang terinterupsi ini. Nah~ dalam genk B.A.P kita seperti keluarga. Layaknya keluarga yang utuh, dalam genk B.A.P ada ayah, ibu dan 4 orang anak. Dan gue anak terakhir dari ke empat anak itu, makanya gue sebut diri gue yang paling imut dari semua kakak-kakak gue!. Bukan berarti gue narsis loh ya! Gue sikat loe pada *Ngacungin sikat WC* itu emang kenyataan kaleee~. Buktinya banyak banget tetangga-tetangga sebelah yang ngegosipin ke-imutan gue, gue tekanin sekali lagi KE-IMUTAN gue!. Oke kembali ke topik. Gue akan ngenalin satu per-satu member B.A.P. Yang pertama ayah gue, namanya Bang Yongguk lalu Ibu gue Kim Himchan dan ke dua kakak gue Yong Jae sama Daehyun –Jong Up gak di anggep-.

"Woi Zelo! Gue kok gak di sebutin! Sebutin nama gue, kalau gak kembaliin semua kolor gue yang loe pinjem!" teriak Jong Up pake speaker masjid sebelah.

"Eh? Oke oke kakak Jongup hyung yang palinggggggggg ganteng *HOEK*, pliss jangan ambil kolornya yah~ Zelo masih pakai soalnya. Zelo akan nyebutin namanya kakak, mau sepuluh kali gak apa-apa kok" bales pakek speaker mushollah. Maaf yah para readers sekalian, habis ada kesalahan teknis hehehe.

Oke mulai dari yang pertama. Ayahanda gue, Bang Yongguk. Dia kepala keluarga yang baikkkkkkkk banget. Bahkan dia rela buat gue suruh nyolong orang-orangan sawah di sawahnya tetangga, buat gue kadoin tuh orang-orangan sawah ke temen gue. Dia juga sayang banget ma gue. Tiap hari gue di bacain dongeng sebelum tidur ma dia. Tapi terkadang dia juga tega banget ma gue, seperti...

**-Flash Back-**

Gue lagi cuci-cuci baju member B.A.P. Itu memang tugas gue buat cuci-cuci. Dan gue ngelakuin itu dengan lapang dada sampai kaki. Namun kesalahan, mungkin bisa di sebut ke cerobohan gue. Gue gak tahu awal mula pastinya. Seperti biasa gue ngerendem semua baju member B.A.P di dalam gentong sambil gue kasih sabun _Bulkrim_. Dan pada waktu gue cuci tuh baju tak berdosa dengan nistanya, gue ngelihat piyama _pink_ dengan motif kelinci kesayangan ayah gue –Yongguk- kotor banget dengan noda-noda hijau. Setelah gue selidiki penyebabnya, ternyata tuh piyama kelunturan sama kolornya Jong Up hyung. Mati gue! Bisa-bisa kena marah gue, gak bakalan di kasih uang jajan selama sebulan nih gue! OMG!.

Dan setelah gue kasih tahu ke dia. Dugaan gue bener. Gue di kasih hukuman. Bahkan hukumannya lebih mengerikan dari yang gue duga. Gue nggak boleh cuci-cuci baju selama se-bulan!. Itu adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidup gue. Secara sifat ke-babuan gue udah mendarah daging! Rasanya berattttt banget buat nggak cuci-cuci baju tuh!. Huft! Namun gue gak kehilangan akal, gue buka lowongan buat nyuciin baju-baju tetangga. Gue rela gak di bayar, asal gue bisa cuci-cuci baju lagi.

**-Flash Back End-**

Tuh kan sadis banget ayah gue. Makanya gue gak berani macem-macem lagi ma dia. Oke lanjut ke ibu gue, Kim Himchan. Dia juga ibu yang baik buat gue. Dia suka masakin buat gue, seperti sate paku, botok batu bata, gulai triplek dan sebagainya. Dan menu favorite gue adalah nasi kepal isi sandal jepit. Itu lezat banget kawan! Gak percaya? Gue bawain dah buat loe pada. Gue kan baik hati dan tidak sombong, gue pernah bawa bentou buatan ibu gue –Himchan- ke sekolah. Gue ngerasa gak enak makan sendirian tuh bentou, makanya gue bagiin bentou buatan ibu gue tuh ke teman-teman satu sekolah. Dan hasilnya, hari itu juga sekolah di liburkan selama sebulan dan para dokter beserta suster di kota gue mendadak kaya akibat kebanjiran pasien. Yah~ berarti gue secara tidak langsung sudah menolong perekonomian para dokter dong! Gimana? Keren kan? Jadi kapan-kapan kalian mampir yah ke rumah gue, gue suguhin deh masakan ibu gue yang super lezat itu. Tidak hanya itu! ibu gue itu juga suka ngomel-ngemel kalo gue atau kakak-kakak gue ngelakuin kesalahan.

Pernah dulu gue ma ke tiga hyung-hyung gue di hukum sama ibu gue. Lantaran kita kepergok ngelakuin kegiatan rutin kita, yaitu bolos sekolah semiggu sekali. Padahal kegiatan rutin itu sudah berlangsung selama 3 tahun belakangan ini, sejak gue SD. Hari itu hari jum'at, gue ma hyung-hyung gue sepakat buat bolos sekolah. Karena kita berempat sudah janjian buat nonton konsernya Inul Daratista yang bakalan manggung di kota gue. Itu saran dari Daehyun hyung, karena emang dia yang ngefans berat sama Mak Inul itu. Sampai sampai dia nggak bakalan bisa tidur sebelum mandangin posternya si Inul itu. Huh! Dasar Hyung seleranya rondo. Sebagai adik yang baik, gue ikut aja kelakuan bejat hyung-hyung gue. Dan setelah kepergok ma Himchan mommy, kita ber-empat di hukum buat bersih-bersih rumah tetangga selama sebulan!. Hm! Ibu yang kejam yah? Tapi tidak buat gue. Gue nganggep itu buat pelajaran bagi gue. Itu adalah bentuk didikan seorang ibu pada anaknya. Nah~ jadi intinya, meskipun seburuk apapun perilaku kita. Ibu kita pasti mendidik kita dengan benar. Belive me kawan!. Oke.

Dan sekarang lanjut ke kakak paling tua gue Young Jae. Dia sebagai kakak tertua pasti memberikan contoh kepada adik-adiknya. Yah~ gue salut banget ma hyung gue yang satu itu. Karena dia yang sudah banyak banget ngasih gue pengalaman dan inspirasi. Gue juga banyak di ajari berbagai hal. Mulai dari cara nyontek yang baik, bagaimana cara ngutang yang benar dan bagaimana cara ngerayu ayah dan ibu agar di kasih ekstra uang jajan dengan tertib dan masih banyak lagi. Pokoknya gue dapat banyak ilmu dari dia. Meski hyung gue satu itu suka nyuruh-nyuruh gue dan gak pernah bisa dikalahkan, secara dia hyung tertua. Maka jadilah tidak ada yang berani buat ngelawan dia. Tapi gue sekarang kangen banget ma Young Jae hyung, dia sekarang lagi menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Voice Vocal di kutub utara. Bayangin seberapa jauhnya sama kota gue. Sebenarnya gue juga heran ma dia, ngapain coba kuliah jauh-jauh ke kutub utara jika di kota gue juga banyak Universitas yang tidak kalah majunya. Yah~ sudahlah itu kan memang sudah menjadi jalan hidup kakak gue yang paling gan- *HOEK* -teng itu.

Oke lanjut ke hyung kedua gue. Namanya... namanya... namanya siapa ya? Aduh gue kok jadi lupa sih? Namanya Daesong? Daemong? Daehyong? Ah~ inget! Daehyun! Aduh dasar nama gak famous sih! Makanya bikin gak di anggep *Di mutilasi Daehyun*. Hyung kedua gue itu gak kalah dari hyung pertama gue. Dia juga sudah banyak banget ngasih gue experience yang berharga. Asal kalian tahu tempe, Daehyun hyung gue ini punya vokal yang sangat tinggi. Memang sih Young Jae hyung juga memiliki suara yang bagus, tapi masih kalah sama vokalnya Daehyung hyung. Saking tingginya vokalnya Daehyun hyung sampek pernah di sewa sama pak lurah buat woro-woro pemilu di balai desa dan tanpa speaker pastinya. Wow wow wow, jangan salah ya! Karena pengorbanan Daehyun hyung itu alhasil kaca di balai desa kembali menjadi baru lagi semuanya. Yah emang setelah acara woro-woro itu para kuli langsung membersihkan semua puing-puing kaca yang pecah dan bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan pak lurah harus mengikhlaskan uangnya buat mengganti semua kaca yang pecah, poor pak lurah. Keren kan hyung gue?.

Now! Hyung ketiga gue. Namanya Jong Up hyung. Dia jago banget ngedance mamennn! Gue juga dapet inspirasi banyak dari Jong Up hyung. Gue jadi pinter ngedance juga karena di ajari sama Jong Up hyung. Mulai dari Jaipong dance, Poco-poco dance, Ronggeng dance dan masih banyak lagi. Jong Up hyung juga banyak memenangkan perlombaan dance loh. Seperti ketika dia SMP dia memenangkan juara satu lomba dance se-kabupaten antar TK, oke memang tidak fair hyung gue yang secara sudah SMP ngelawan anak-anak TK. Tapi sekali juara satu tetap juara satu! Makanya gue bangga. Tidak hanya itu kawan, hyung gue ini juga menjadi guru dance loh. Dia menjadi guru dance poco-poco bareng ibu-ibu di kelurahan. Dan gue bangga sama hyung gue ini.

Itulah perkenalan gue yang teramat sangat terinterupsi. Meski keluarga dalam genk gue aneh bin abal. Tapi gue sayang banget ma mereka semua. Mereka yang telah mewarnai hidupku. Mereka yang menuntunku tumbuh. Dan mereka selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih semuanya. Terima kasih B.A.P. I LOVE YOU FOREVER.

End dengan tidak elitenya.

~hwaaaaaa... akhirnya selesai juga Fict B.A.P pertama Minykoo, arigatou semuanya buat para readers yang telah sudi membaca cerita tak bermutu saya.

And the last i say "REVIEW REVIEW! WOY REVIEW WOY" ^-^ mohon review yahhh~


End file.
